The present invention relates to a lapping machine, particularly for lapping diamonds, which is easily levelable to permit high speed operation.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,510, issued to Eugene O. Keizer, on July 24, 1979 entitled "Keel-Tipped Stylus For Video Disc Systems," there is shown and described a stylus for use with a high density information record playback system, such as a video disc. The stylus is a body of a dielectric material, preferably diamond, which is shaped to provide it with a keel tip suitable for riding in the groove in the recorded disc. To make this stylus it is necessary to perform several lapping operations. Some of such lapping operations are carried out on a lapping disc having a flat lapping surface. To lap such dielectric material as diamond, which is very hard, within a reasonable time, it is desirable to rotate the lapping disc at very high speeds, such as at speeds of at least 7000 rpm. When rotating at such high speeds, it is essential that the lapping disc be level to prevent wobble which could damage the lapping machine and/or prevent proper lapping of the diamond. Therefore, it is desirable to have a lapping machine in which leveling of the lapping disc can be easily achieved.